


I Just Want To Talk

by kimary65



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Mentions of the pack, Other, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels, stiles is a good son, the sheriff is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimary65/pseuds/kimary65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff talks to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To Talk

It had been a long day for John. Not anything bad just long. No new murders or missing people reported, nothing. It was strange not having those now adays, but with teenage werewolves roaming around taking care of things, which he still didn't approve of, things were pretty quiet. Walking through the door, John shrugged off his coat and hung it up. He placed his gun in the hidden drawer under the table that held all the keys and miscellaneous items that Stiles puts there.

Walking further into the house, John noticed the smell of food being cooked. 'Must be Stiles' he thought. He knew his son was home, his old jeep, that John got him as a reward for passing the drivers test and high school, was parked in its usual place.

"Stiles," John calls so not to scare his kid.

"Kitchen," came a reply.

'No kidding' John thought, rolling his eyes. He walks the short distance to the kitchen to see Stiles pulling the small roast out of the oven. Stiles was wearing an apron so not to get any of the food onto his ridiculous clothes. Stiles turns to face his dad as he walks in and John could help the thought that passed through his head. 'He looks just like his mother.'

"Hey dad," his son smiled at him. "How was work?"

"You mean did we find a dead body that could be linked to the supernatural?" John sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. 'Some things never change.'

A hurtful look crossed Stiles' face before it was covered by a small forced smile. "No. I mean, how was your day. As in did you have to do any paper work or take phone calls of lost pets?"

Blinking in surprise, John pushed off he wall and shook his head, "Nothing of any interest. Just paperwork" 

Nodding his head, Stiles set out the plates on the table. Not wanting to feel useless, John went over to help his son finish up setting the table. Once the task was done they both took a seat and grabbed the food. They sat in silence for a while before Stiles started talking again.

"So how's the station? They making sure you eat ok?" Stiles asked.

"Of course. You have them looking in on me every few minutes to make sure I'm not sneaking anything unhealthy," John said, pointing his fork at his son.

Stiles just smiled to himself and took a few more bites before talking about his day. He talked about how he and Scott have this history project about WW1 that they are working on. He talked about all the ideas that they could do in order to get top grades. He talked about how he was trying to give Malia private lessons on math and other subjects that she was struggling on, which was all of them. John wasn't all that surprised to hear that, considering she spent most of her life as a coyote. Stiles seemed to want to talk about everything. He was in the middle of talking about his plans for the weekend when John interrupted.

"Stiles what are you doing?" he asks.

Blinking in surprise, Stiles looks at his dad, "I'm talking."

"I know that but why? Why are you do suddenly want to start talking to me?" John answered.

Stiles looks down and rubs the back of his neck. "I want you know what's going on in my life," he said simply.

It was John's turn to be surprised. Stiles hardly talks to him like this. Ever since Scott was bitten, Stiles has been keeping secrets and not wanting to talk all that much. Even before that Stiles hasn't really talked to him that much, mainly cause of his job, but that's besides the point.

"Stiles, you've never just wanted to talk to me. What's wrong?" John asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"Nothing!" Stiles practically shouted. Clearing his throat he continued, "Nothing is wrong. I....I just want to talk to you again. I want you to know what my life is like. I want to know what your day was like again. You know, like how it used to be before...." Stiles trails off.

"Before what, Stiles?" John spoke softly, thinking of what his son was going to say.

Whispering, Stiles answers, "Before mom died. Before any of this," he gestures around him, "happened. Before all the lies and crap that's happened."

Tears welled up in Jon's eye as he looked at his son. His brave, strong, loving, and sometimes over bearing son. Getting up out of his chair, John moved his now quiet boy and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'd like that," is all he said.

Stiles hugged his dad back just as tight, hiding his face and tears into his father's shoulder. God they missed this. Being able to hug fully with no secrets and no worry. They were a family, small and broken, but still a family. They could always rely on one another to when times get tough. Now that John knew about the supernatural, it'd that much easier to help his son whenever he was in need of his father.

They stayed like that for a bit longer before parting to finish their meals. They continued to talk even after the food was gone. They talk for hours and hours, catching up on all the things they hadn't talked about. They even talked about Claudia and how John and her met. It was nice to be able to talk about those things but John had work in the morning and Stiles had school. When they both went to bed that night, they were both happy of how the night went and hopped that it would happen again soon.


End file.
